Ghost Hands
by PrinceHansSilva
Summary: King Hans has gotten used to sleeping alone in the master chambers of Arendelle's castle, though he is discovering he doesn't like the feeling the room is giving him knowing Elsa herself had spent nights in the same sheets. After hours of laying awake, he finally gives in to the torments of the room and the hands that seem to never leave his body. (M for sexual content)
1. Bodily Pleasures

Under the dark canopy he lay alone. The sheet was pulled up across his bare chest and rest beneath his hand, moving gently as he gave the world another sigh. His eyes wouldn't stay closed, not without the thought of her coming back. No matter how he lay, she would come back- each time more enticing than the last.

Hans sat up in the sea of icy silk blankets and ran his fingers through the billowing red hair that swept over his forehead. These weren't the feelings a King should have. Even though he tired to dismiss it, when he closed his eyes he saw the snow Queen like no man would ever the get the chance to.

Her finger gestured him closer as she held nothing but the back of his tail coat to her chest, the tails just barely covering the places no eyes but hers had never met. The liquid white gold poured over her shoulders, some escaping into the collar of the coat, her lips pursed, her eyes half lidded;she called to him and he was ready to give in.

"No." He lay back down fighting the urge to grab himself. "No Hans... no..."

But the image of her kept rolling in his head and the whisper of seduction finally pulled him in. _Hans, be my King._

Her breath could almost be felt on his neck as his fingers began trickling over his chest. The pads of his fingers made his skin ripple and excite through his own touch. He mapped out his own chest under his hands; playing with his own nipples, tangling his fingers in his own hair, and whispering sweet nothings to a woman who was far from near. As he shut his eyes, his hands where replaced with her cool touch over every exposed part of his body. At times the hands seemed to separate- his hands running along his abdomen the other tracing the lines of his muscles.

Before long, his crotch was calling for attention. With the image of his night swept lover, his hands began to fall disturbing the pristine line of his waistband. He shivered as his fingers pursued his own body and felt the course. He scratched the skin below the burning mess, a inferno consuming his chest. The first of many happy sighs left his lips as he dragged the fabric of the pajamas over hits thighs, the other pair of hands seeming to help him as the waist band stretched around his muscled calfs.

The whisper returned, maybe his mind maybe his own breath, calling his hands to the center of his crotch.

_Hans, take what is yours_- Her words melted like sugar on his tongue- _take me_.

Smiling, He drew in a heavy breath as the tips of his fingers kissed the skin of his member instantly blossoming lust through his body. He taunted himself, biting his lip and playing her image in his mind. With every stroke, the tail coat slid further, covering less of her royal chest and more of her crowned jewels until the garment was gone exposing the perfection he had always dreamed of.

A gentle breeze come from nowhere and gave his skin goosebumps, forcing his thighs into the air. Being able to no longer stand the gentile strokes and the ghost hands gliding over his chest, he took his length in his hand giving himself a tight squeeze.

Quietly at first- hiding his acts from the vacancy of the master bedroom- his voice shook in a low moan. He tugged, gently few times, his other hand accompanying the other phantom pair tracing the spaces around his base.

Her ghost hands wrapped around his shaft, pumping him in a steady rhythm. On his tender chest he could feel her dip and give him sweet kisses that made his skin jump more and drawing a gasp from lungs.

The beat got faster as his toes curled and he moaned. The icy breath brought another gasp from his lips and tightened his hand around his member.

He moaned, finishing the sensual note with her name. Over his body he could feel a warm sweat beginning to to form in a thin glaze. He reached his hands over his head, dragging his fingers across his lips, sliding slowly along the tip of his tongue as his back arched and he hold on to the pillow.

In a swift motion, he flipped the spirit on to her back. She no longer only existed under the shades of his eyes, but in a ghost light she lay beneath him; hair spraying over the silk pillows, body trembling, breaths shaking, arms wrapped around his neck, and the chill of her skin stinging his. Her eyes where the same brilliant blue as they had been before, looking to his filled with lust and love as her faded voice giggled and hands rubbed his chest.

_Hans_ -the voice fell on his ear, sweet and rich, as the spirit pulled him closer- _Please, take me._

Dragging a few of the numerous spare pillows beneath him, he began arranging them in an attempt to create the form of his spirit mistress. His knees pushed the pillow together as tight as he could making it a harder surface to rub against- and to push the something physical in her absence. Slowly he started, doubting that the woman of mist and pillows would have the ecstasy of his hand, but his pace grew, the movements of his hips only added to the self induced pleasure.

He bent over the pillows treating them with the gentile contact the woman of his dreams desired; but with the fire emitting from the furnace inside his belly. The image of her bounced and jolted as he thrusted, forcing him deeper with her legs, and pulling his ear to her lips by lacing her fingers deep into his hair while whispering back all his sweet nothings and begging for more. Her lips attempted to silence themselves on his neck; kissing, liking, nipping, and on failing only when she muffled a howl against his skin.

His moans rattled his chest breaking the lonely silence of his royal chambers filling the air with the music of satisfaction. The air around him swirled around him, and it seemed tiny white flakes fell on his skin and melted as they met his boiling skin.

_Oh Hans yes!_ The half voice whispered into his ear as he jammed into the pillow gripping the sheets with white knuckles. She whimpered pressing her chest to his, throwing her head back in satisfaction.

Tension has built up far too great for him to contain pushing him to burst into the pillow as his mouth gaped at the final pleasure. "ELSAAAAHHH!"

But there was no time to enjoy his sticky release as his scream was accompanied by hers; not a scream of deep sexual fulfillment but a scream of shear pain- the scream that rang over the fjord as his blade tore through her flesh.

His chest grew heavy as he collapsed and sunk into the waves of sheets feeling more empty then when he had started. Guilt forced him lower into the abyss as the pillows appeared to be no longer doused in the fluids of making love, but in the life blood of the beautiful Queen who had vanished from beneath him.

Tears welled in his eyes as he threw the pillows from under him, guilt and rage mixing in the once overflowing inferno. He pulled the crumpled sheets over him, drowning his face into the mattress and a the remaining pillows at the head of the bed.

The illusion of snow continued, melting slower now than it had before as it landed on his shoulder blades. The phantom's hands hadn't left his body, rather they pulled him close to a body that wasn't there and ruffled his hair. Opening his eyes his mind played a trick that she lay bare beside him playing his his bangs and holding herself close to his shame glowing body.

The gentile love in her eye made him cry even harder, washing away any anger he had and filling him with remorse. He turned his head to try and shut her out, but her phantom's arms only pulled him closer. The spirit pushed guilt into him as her fingers stroked his skin worth a gentile kiss on his shoulder before resting on his back.

It was frightening how real she seemed- her could feel the chill of her touch, her hair spilling over his shoulders, her breasts plump against his back, and her leg hooking around his.

_This could have been real Hans_ -Her whisper was cool in his ear as he felt the tips of his hair around his ear freeze.

He furled his brow at the sensation and twisted his back finding that a snow was really falling and the translucent snow lover lay on top of him.

_If you hadn't been so impatient this could have been real._ Her voice, though it seemed she was straining to use it, was just above a whisper. _This could have been more than just my way of haunting you- I am still yours._ She kissed his ear before fading into the night and taking the snowfall with her.

The only thing that was left was the frost that clung to his hair that slowly melted with her cold whisper. _I will always be yours_

**There may be more, I kinda want to mess with this Elsa Poltergeist. **


	2. By The Work Of Hands

**There are likely a few typos... Sorry about that, when I have time I will run though again and check. Thanks for the reviews!**

"King Hans," Kai called to the stunned man sitting at the end of the table not even interested in his food. "King Hans!"

Hans jerked into reality and calming his face, bringing the blush back to his ghost white cheeks. A fake smile plastered his face trying to hide the fear that swam through him as he contemplated his ghost lover from the night before. As the thought of Elsa came back, his face went stone cold again wondering where she could be; damned to his bedroom or wondering the entire castle.

Kai patted the King's shoulder as he passed again waking Hans from his daze. "You look as though you have seen a ghost."

Hans swallowed holding back fearful tears as he stood, straitened out his tunic, brushed away imaginary dust particles, and folded his arms behind his back. "I may just have."

The butler chuckled waiving for maids to come and take care of Hans' untouched plate. Kai walked aside of the King a little worried of the man's sanity- losing the love of his life, taking the execution of Queen Elsa into his own hands, and thrust into the thrown- the poor boy had to have a lot on his shoulders.

"Your Majesty, no unholy beings have been known to roam these halls, I doubt there would be one now haunting you."

'Then explain to me why I made love to a dead woman last night?' Hans thought to himself as he walked side by side with Kia hiding the mixture of emotion that lie under his skin.

But Hans was known for putting on a good show, this was no different. He put on a pained smile (after all he was supposed to still be in morning for his lost 'true love') and turned to the butler coming to a conclusion that settled him slightly. "Yes, it must have been just a foul dream."

It seemed too real to just be a dream though... This morning he woke to love marks; bites, welts, scratches, even a hickey that had to be cleverly hidden under the collar of his tunic. For it all to **just be a dream** didn't make sense. 'just a dream- it was just a dream. You felt guilty being aroused by the woman you murdered- it was just a dr-'

_Good morning _- The half voice echoed in the hall breaking his thoughts. He took a step back looking frantically around him for the woman whom the voice belonged, its source no where to be found. Stumbling he bumped into Kia and fell over, hearing her giggle ring in the corridor.

"Sire!" Kia dropped to his knees helping the young man to his feet again.

Hans' crown had jumped off his head and rolled across the floor. He watched the golden beauty with wide eyes as it suddenly stopped mid roll and just stood on his side.

"Are you okay?"

There was no answer from Hans as he watched the crown float for a moment until it was set back down on the floor before Kai could turn around to see.

Kai picked the crown up off the floor with and with a little shiver, he dusted it off, placing it in Hans' auburn hair making the two mix as if it where raging flames. Once the crown was properly situated in the boy's hair, Kia picked at his tunic making everything perfect once again. "What startled you so?"

Heavy breaths left Hans body testing the elasticity of his attire as his chest expanded against it. She faded into existence from her hiding place, a smirk embroidered her lips as she played with her braid. She appeared exactly the same as she had the night before, only now she was wearing a dark blue gown more like the attire of a prepare Queen, her head even bearing the tiara in her white hair.

"She did." He stood pointing and glaring at the Queen who stood alone at the end of the hall toying with him.

Kai looked at the end of Hans' finger fallowing it to the wall where a portrait of Elsa hung. He hung his head and put his hand over his hear remembering the little girl he tended to with a stinging fondness. "Ahh, yes... The poor soul... may she rest in peace."

Hans was confused looking back to Kia who seemed to be in a prayer like trace unable to see the ghost who was now gliding across the room. "Bu-"

_Hush Hans-_ Her cold finger pressed to his lips suddenly in front of him- _Don't make your self look like a fool. He cannot see you, only you can. Like I said, I am _**_yours_**.

His brow furled looking in the eye of the spirit. She was nearly tangible as if she was alive yet Kai seemed to look right through her.

Elsa ran her hands over Hans' epaulettes, licked her finger to fix his bangs, flattened his sideburns then curled her finger around his ear. She smoothed out his sash making sure to get her hand as close to his tender region as she could, and finished jingled the metals adorning his left breast.

_You are the only one who can see me, the only one who can hear me.-_ She leaned up to him wrapping her hand around his head, pulling him down for a sweetly pricking kiss.- _Look at Kia- _Elsa waved her hand over to the man who was checking the windows for where the cold breeze that had been hitting Hans disturbing his metals and hair had drifted in- _He thinks that is the wind doing everything I do. He doesn't know I'm here and I doubt he ever will. _

Hans tried to grab her wrist as she pulled her arm from behind his neck, but nothing was clamped in his closed hand other than winked fabric from his gloves.

_Oh, heres another little detail I left out- _Elsa chuckled at his look of shock- _I can touch you as much as I want, but you can't touch me on your own accord._

Leaning her head agains his chest, she walked gentile fingers up his chest before flattening her palm against his breast bone. She gazed up to him, her eyes flickering left to right as if she where trying to decide which of his green eyes too pour herself into.

_You can expect me again to night._

He glowered down to her curling his lip. She was still as beautiful as the night he had met her, if not more so, even more beautiful than she had been in the gleaming ice dress. As her hand began to lower down his chest, his mind immediately recalled the primal desires that shamefully raged as he saw her in the glimmering dress as well the childhood fondness that had been rekindled as he carried her back from the ice palace tight against his shoulder.

Hans whispered low through his teeth refusing to let her or his guilt win. "what makes you think I'm going to give into you?"

Closing her eyes, Elsa nuzzled into his chest and chuckled a borderline sinister chuckle-_ Oh Hans, you speak as if you have a choice!_

A hot tear slid over his cheek and onto the thick black fabric that Elsa had rest her head on.

"Sire, are you okay?" Kia asked as Elsa vanished leaving Hans with empty arms.

* * *

Hans lay shivering in the cold air panting from the night's dances. Guilt had already sent tears from his eyes as her scream resounded in his ears. He had given in, lust, remorse, desire, need- all of it churned inside nearly chocking him.

_Oh Hans... You are so easy to control. if only I knew that when I was alive. _She lay with crossed arms on his chest twirling her fingers his chest hair.

He wanted to growl at her but couldn't bring himself to do so, he could barely even push himself to look as her at the perfection that held her face together.

She finally dismounted and pulled the sheets over the both as he situated himself on his side. He watched as she gently nuzzled into his arm and stroked his bicep. Her gentile touch was almost burning him with a love that seemed pour from her simple actions.

"Why... do you chose to haunt me by..." He couldn't find the right words to describe their actions. In ways she didn't exist and wasn't there, yet he could feel her touch, hear her words and breath, feel her shiver as he thrust, feel the ice that coated his body (which he rather enjoyed), feel her fingers snag on his hair, and even taste her flesh as she pushed her lips to his.

_Having sex with you?- _She finished his sentence- _Hans, my dear, you have already taken everything from me, I have nothing more to loose. And I think this form of torment is working rather well don't you?-_ Elsa picked up his hand and began to play with each of his fingers- _I think its doing just what I want it to seeing as I can almost feel your desire to touch me._

Slumber began pull the lids of his eyes shut as loneliness crept through him, his arm simply fell through her into the mattress in an subconscious effort to holding her. "It still doesn't explain why you choose to fuck me as a torture."

He suddenly felt her detach herself from him and a sharp subzero sting on his cheek accompanied by a loud crack. _I do not fuck you, if anything it is you fucking me and me letting you! You can feel it all can't you?! Do you honestly think that is you? If I wasn't in control you wouldn't feel a thing! And don't you dare say that word again or I will freeze you and let you to die covered in your own shame and lust._

He sat up to lock his anger filled eyes with hers. "There is no love here, what else is this? All this is is fuc-"

Before the word could finish he had landed facedown into the sheets with the same tundra smack frosting the other cheek.

_Hans Westergaurd you think back to when you where a boy, the reason that you had you heart so set on Arendelle. There was love once, though it was just the love of a thought, the love of an idea, there was a love there.-_ She hissed mounting him and running sharp nails down his back doing as a proper poltergeist should. He howled gripping the pillows as the cold of her fingers mixed with the burn of gouges.

_You once where in love with me, but when you where told I would not come easy, you where impatient and took a different route. Now you are king and I am making your original plans come true, though only half true seeing as you can't touch me._ She began combing her fingers through his hair.

_Hans... we could have been so in love...-_ Her voice itself almost seemed to be in tears-_I was selfish when I told my sister no to marry you... our parents had always had the desire for _**_US_**_ to wed, not you and Anna... but... Once they died with the arrangements not yet finalized...- _one of her hands left his hair as she sniffled and then once again rested back in the fiery locks- _It all feel apart. And now she is again the lucky one and gets to rest in paradise as I am damned to walk the earth until time reaches its end. And Once it does, there will be no space left for me next to my sister. _

Hans twisted so his bleeding back was against sweat sodden sheets as the sprit began to moan as a haunted soul has the right to do. She stayed put straddling his lap, a slip of ice had formed over her body. Her fingers where sprawled over her face muffling the noisy tears. Back hunched and bobbing as she sobbed, she finally broke and feel into the sheets beside him.

Snow spread over Hans and dusted the entire bed of tossed sheets. Now the urge to touch her, rest his hand on her shoulder, was sickening.

Something new welled along with the desire to touch her... it was something he hadn't felt since he was a mere child. It was the same weight as the guilt that pooled in his chest, but it had a bitter sweet edge to it. A new shining tear fell down his cheek as his only desire became to hold her and sing her softly to sleep while she lay in his arms. He wanted to be the sail that guided her into the light of day and keep his arm tucked around her through it all.

_This could have all been real... all of it...- _She gripped the sheets howling into them. Bringing in a large breath and releasing with a haunting hiss, she disappeared this time leaving the snow behind- _There was there love once upon a time, I know it._

**Thanks for reading! Please if you have any criticism (please be kind) let me know, I aim to please.**


	3. There Was Love There Once

**I am so sorry that its been so long, I have been busy as hell. but now its National Writing month and I always am a part of it so expect updates! I hope you enjoy! If I don't get to updating, bug me please. Sorry if there are any typo's, tell me and I will change it. OH and for some silly reason the coding freaked out on me, there may be some extra errors that I didn't catch- if so please let me know.**

The villagers words were muffled in Hans' ear as he sat starting to doze on the throne. Nights filled with both sensual pleasure and moaning in anguish were beginning to take their toll on the young king. He had fallen asleep at inappropriate times such as this mornings memorial for Princess Anna (though he was a very active part of Queen Elsa's service the day before). Once even falling asleep and falling backwards off of Citron during a stroll.

Now was no different. The villager went on and on about something pertaining to his farm, Hans had stopped paying attention a while ago and started dancing on Elsa's line. 'There was love there… I know it'. There had been several nights now where she had said this to him, and every morning it stung more, today he racked his mind thinking of what she could be talking about.

Seconds away from drifting into a light sleep his eyes twitched open remembering his 'sweet Princess'.

Sweet Princess was a dear friend to him, or better, his only friend. Her hair was a snowy white, her eyes a glittering blue, skin plush to his arms where she fit quite well, and her dress made of flowing blue silk. He would wake up to her smiling eyes and pull her close giving her a kiss on the head. The Prince would take her everywhere (he would even shove her into his vest for galas), and should her dress tear he himself would fix it. She would sit at his study with him watching over all his work, she would comfort him when he would cry. To the age of nineteen, he and his Sweet Princess were inseparable.

She was real, of course only to him though. Just as a young girl plays with her baby doll readying herself subconsciously for her immanent role of a mother, Hans had a doll of his own to keep him company. His only friend.

"Yet after nine months of anticipation from the excited kingdom, from 12 elder brothers ready to have a little girl to spoil, and a king and queen ready to have a princess to throw balls for, a small and sweet baby boy was born. The Princess Hane had been renamed as the Prince Hans and rest in the arms of a wet nurse where he would say for the first two years of his life.

Disappointed the king and queen failed to pay much attention to the boy not realizing that he dearly needed their love and approval. Starved for human contact, he found himself attached to a doll that had been mistakenly left behind in his room as it was transformed to fit the needs of a small boy. He grew around the doll, dragging her behind him and cradling in his arms like a precious jewel.

Over years the doll would become spattered with his blood with small stains where he was unable to wash it out. Her rosy cheeks had been faded and tear stained, her eyes had begun to show gray, the glisten from her hair had faded to a dull matte, and the fabric of her dress was now a black suede made out of extra scraps of his brother's tailcoats since the first had been torn so many times.

"One of the villager's words jolted the King from his daydreams bringing his concentration back to the present; but they only stayed that was shortly. Hans' eyes fluttered shut once again as the village blabbered on.

'Has the fool even realized that I have fallen asleep?' He thought to himself as he felt himself drifting further from the throne room.

As the distance grew between him and his consciousness the last memory between him and Sweet Princess flashed before him.

* * *

"OW! Damn it!" Hans flapped his hand after pricking himself with a stolen needle from the royal fitters. Pushing his gloveless finger in his mouth, he tasted to see if any bleeding had begun, but thankfully there was none.

Sweet princess lay on his bed under the sheets, positioned as if she had just woken up from a long night's rest.

Hans looked to her and scoffed trying to thread the needle. "Your glad I love you." He smirked pushing the needle through the black suede fixing up yet another tear from his dear brother Klaus.

With precise hands, he pulled the thread through the fabric and made the seam look as if it were done by one of the new machines. The smirk fell from his face as it grew stern in concentration fixing Sweet Princess' dress.

"You know, my mom and dad have been talking about the possibility of a marriage arranged with a girl who has white hair just like you." His careful fingers lead the needle through for a last few lock stitches. "Blue eyes too, I hear she's the most beautiful girl in the world. Outside of you of course."

After a few more stitches laced the inside of the small garment, Hans tied off the end and cut the thread making the seam look as pretty as he could. "She's a shut in too, just like you too. I wonder what she's like… you know as a person." The teen couldn't help but let warm images swirl of the shut in Princess in his mind as he gently slipped the doll into the dress.

"I hope she's like you." The doll set in his lap as he glided his gloves back over his hands. He lay back in his sheets holding Sweet Princess tight on his chest. As his head hit the pillows his eyes shut. "maybe I should start to call you her name, seeing as you two are so alike." He let a happy sigh release as the sweet notes of his possible bride's name passed his lips. "Elsa…"

Suddenly the door to his chambers flew open startling him to hide the doll.

Klaus and one of the sets of twins stood at the door, the twins with their poorly groomed side burns looked at each other and smirked.

"What are you doing Hans?" Klaus hit Hans' name with a hiss.

Hans sat up on his bed, one hand buried under his pillow holding the former known Sweet Princess in his hand. "Nothing of your concern." He glared at the three boys as they filtered into the room.

"Where you-" The twin on the right started.

"Oh no, please don't make me think of that." The other on the left finished.

"I was just making sure!"

"Just because you play with yourself all the time doesn't mean we all do!"

"Well I don't go into town find a whore who will do a Prince!"

"Yeah at least its a woman and not my hand!"

"Shut up!"

"You started it!"

"I did."

The twins monologued together then turned back to Hans and asked in unison, "Wait, were you?"

"No I wasn't." Hans growled back.

"Of course he wasn't." Klaus smoothed out his sleeved sauntering around Hans' bed. "not while Sweetie is around." At the speed of light, Klaus shoved his hand under the pillow and grabbed the doll attempting to pull her from Hans grasp.

"Klaus! let her go!"

"Why?" Klaus pulled harder feeling the fragile stitching give in. "You get the goddamned princess of Arendelle- you don't need a fucking doll!"

"Klaus! she's tearing!"

"I KNOW!" And with one final sharp tug the doll's head came off.

The air went silent as the dolls body fell limp in hands. His eyes grew wide as it felt the life was ripped from her body.

Hans shook his head. "YOU BASTARD!" He vaulted off the bed drawing a sword that hung from its sheath and belt. "YOU HAD NO FUCKING RIGHT!"

"Hans its a fucking doll!" Klaus jumped away from his fuming little brother. "You are nineteen years old!"

Klaus had backed into the wall clutching the head of the doll. "Besides you will have the real deal and then you will b-"

"Don't you fucking dare talk about any woman like that." Hans pointed the blade to Klaus' neck. "I will kill you.

"Damn Hans! You are one of those crazies! You were fucking in love with the doll!" The eldest brothers chuckled and tossed the head to the doll to one of the twins while the other ripped the body from Hans' grip. "RUN!"

"Hey!" Hans yelled as the boys ran chuckling down the hall with the doll in pieces in hand.

"Where to?!"

"Court yard!"

"But they are setting up the fire fo- OHHH"

"Way to go moron! now Hans knows where we're going!"

he three boys zoomed through the halls, metals clicking, boots slamming. Charles, the diplomatic brother, stepped out of his room a moment only to see the twins run past. "what the hell?!"

Hans ran on the other side of the hall to be out of Charles' grasp should he decide to stop his running brother. "Hans slow down! What is going on with you three?!"

"I'm sure you will find out later!" Hans yelled back catching up with the flying twins.

The boys were soon outside where the town was setting up for the engagement party for yet another one of the brothers. The entire village bustled setting up banners, tables, garlands, flags- everything needed for a large gala. In the center square a fire pit was nearly complete to set ablaze to keep the night lit for dancing and merrymaking. When Hans had finally come the the square the twins stood near the stacked wood.

"ONE" The first brother held the dolls body over the pit.

"TWO" The other held the head over the pit with a lit torch in the other hand.

""THREE!" The two boys yelled in perfect synchronization throwing both the doll and the torch in the mountain of wood turning it into a raging inferno.

Hans stood stunned as he screamed for the entire village to hear. "ELSA!" the boy fell shattered to his knees and began to cry watching his love crumble into the fire.

_Darling._

Hans was startled into waking back up as the farmer looked up to him. The king twisted his head to see Elsa sitting in the throne beside him. He furled his brow and pursed his lips but remembered the fool standing in front of him and knew better than to make himself look incompetent.

She turned to him clothed in a large white fur cape, no doubt made of her perfect ice. Over her lap a large silken shirt that drowned out both her feet and the legs of the chair. Her collar was daring and sleeves no where to be found, but she knew only Hans could see her and was simply playing with him. _He needs an answer love, or where you not listening?_

Without moving his head from the Queen, Hans' eyes slowly made their way to the corner of his eyes to the peasant who had begun picking at the fibers of his hat. He had forgotten what the withered man had been talking about or honestly that he had even been there.

Elsa chuckled seeing Hans' lost state. _You need to get more sleep your highness_. She sighed and stood from her throne and trailed behind Hans'. Her heavy cape dragged over the floor as her hips swayed. Every Moment she was still in sight Hans focused only on her until she had found herself behind 'his' throne.

"wh-" Before Hans could make an ass of himself, her hands had straightened his head then a blizzard pouring into his ears and he felt a chill swarm in his throat. "_I am very sorry about what the great freeze did to your crops, we will spare you the grain and give you the extra seed you need. I will not let your family will not go hungry._" It was his voice that spoke, but the words didn't feel like his own. It was as if the young man had fallen into a cold trance with no control over his body.

"Thank you my king!" The man bowed in relation to the chilled words. "Thank you!" Before another of Elsa's words spoken through Hans' lips could present themselves the farmer had bowed once more and run out of the throne room.

A mother like smile was pushed across Hans' lips as he struggled with Elsa over control over his body- a dance he was used to but not in this form. Yet through the chill that had shadowed his body, he felt a glow in his chest as if he had said those words, as if it wasn't Elsa who had given the farmer assurance. For a moment Hans felt a warm glow, the warm glow he had felt serving the people when Anna had put him in charge, a warm glow that he thought he would never feel again.

As the doors shut, Hans felt his body force to stand and begin walking from the throne room waving off any guards that attempted to escort him away. Inside Hans panicked, feeling his body move, cold attaching itself to his bones as his feet moving without the shocks from his brain telling them to do so.

In a gasp, the heat returned to his body, the warmth burning him from the inside out. Elsa appeared before him at the door to his chambers doing her usual maintenance to his chest, making all his medals strait, the braided cords lay correctly, and the fabric smoothed over his breast bone.

Hans watched her hands fiddle with his wardrobe as he was used to her doing now, thought he was still confused on how she had taken complete control of him. "What… how did you?

_There are many advantages to being a spirit Hans, one of them is making you do whatever I want you to. It comes in handy when you fall asleep while talking to my subjects._

"Then you should stop keeping me up at night."

The ghost smirked at him. _Fine.__  
_

"Your Majes-" Kai started around the hall hearing his King's voice. His head was down looking at some papers in his hands with a smile.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew the door open like a vortex as she floated back wards, pulling him by his sash into his room. He stumbled in as the door slammed shut behind with another burst of cold air otherwise leaving the hall as if it had never been occupied.

Kai's head had lifted just in time to see Hans being pulled by a force that wasn't there. The papers dropped out of his hands and covered the floor as the butler listen to his instincts and ran. He covered his ears hearing terrible shriek emanate from the room- a shriek he could have sworn was Elsa's.

Bolting himself in his own chamber he held his back to the door. Slowly the man sunk to the floor tears spilling from his eyes hearing the poor queen's shriek once more ring through Arendelle. "She's here…" He covered his face with his hands. "The king was right! she's here!

Tears streamed down his face, staining his clothing as flashes of the small girl passed before him. But with his sorrow anger boiled within him- he knew how ghosts became trapped in this world. It took only a few moments for Kai to put pieces together that Hans was the man to blame for it.

His fists clenched with fabric tight in his hands. In a burst of emotion, he sprung from the ground and shoved the top drawer to his dresser open. Digging though fabrics of undergarments and handkerchiefs he was searched. Finally finding it, wrapped in red cloth, tight with cord keeping the wrappings in place. It fit in his large hand and he gripped it tight and his heart burst in rhythm against his chest.


End file.
